Nchardak
Nchardak is a Dwemer Ruin slightly northeast of the Sun Stone on Solstheim. History Known as the "City of a Hundred Towers," it was the largest of the great Dwemer Archives and perhaps the most advanced. Legends tell that when the Nords tried to conquer it, the Dwemer submerged the entire city into the sea until the invaders gave up.Dialogue with Neloth The workshops in the city were reputed to be capable of assembling a complete automaton in a single day. It has been believed that much of the Dwemer army that fought at the Battle of Red Mountain was constructed in Nchardak. Like most of the Dwemers' cities, Nchardak fell into a state of disrepair and ruin after the Dwemers' disappearance. By the Fourth Era most of the lower levels of the city have been flooded and bandits have taken up residence in the outer areas. Sublocations Nchardak Great Chamber After the main quest the water level can be lowered by taking the cubes from the boilers. On the left path there will be a room that has a centurion sphere and a chest, but also a cube receptacle which will lower the last of the water in the great chamber (provided the other two cubes are already in place at the top of the chamber). While in the main part of the Great Chamber, going right down the ramp in front of the lift and then turning around will reveal a chest underneath it, sitting in the water. At the bottom of the room, a temporary cube receptacle is found which will open a door to a chest. Along the floor, three to four malachite veins can be found. Underneath the aqueduct door on the map, around a large column base, is a small chest and on the left side there is a Dwarven battleaxe. Nchardak Workshop Returning after the main quest mission is easier because multiple Dwemer cubes can be brought to lower the water level all the way (which is necessary to reach the lower rooms). On the bottom floor there are some tables with some random Dwemer items, a few weapons, and pieces of armor. In the two side rooms, looking left from the top, a cube receptacle and some more Dwemer items can be seen. To the right are some more Dwarven items. Nchardak Aqueduct After completing the quest "The Path of Knowledge," it is possible to return to the great chamber and reinstall the cubes at various locations. The aqueduct can be reached by removing two cubes from the boiler switches, then swimming to the north end of the room, where there is a control switch and a locked door. A control cube is needed to unlock the door. This leads to the aqueduct. The Kagrumez Resonance Gem is inside a room with no direct entrance to the east side of the aqueduct. It is possible to get inside by first going to the room on the eastern most side where the Control Pedestal is. From the ledge in front of the control pedestal, another small ledge is visible to the north. After jumping there, the rocks can be used as a stepping point to jump to the platform right above that ledge. There is another control switch that opens the door, and inside there will be a Dwarven Ballista Master. On the table is the stone, random dwemer items scattered about, and a chest with random loot. Notable items *Black Book: Epistolary Acumen *Kagrumez Resonance Gem found in Nchardak Aqueduct. *Various Dwemer loot including smelting materials for Dwarven metal ingots. *Several malachite deposits are at the bottom of the Great Chamber. *500 in a chest – around the entrance. Quests *The Path of Knowledge *Ancient Technology Trivia *The Dwemeris text written on the ring around the Black Book: Epistolary Acumen's repository in the Reading Room translates into "ENKAGR BCHARN" (or "BCHARN ENKAGR," depending on where the Dragonborn starts), which is repeated four times. It is unknown what this means. **With the Translation of Calcelmo's Stone by Kurt Kuhlman, as well as comparing the Falmeris text with the Dwemeris text, it was discovered that "Bcharn" is the Dwemeris word for "machine." The meaning of "Enkagr" is still unknown. *When diving into the water, before placing the cubes, the water fountains that would usually appear after the water levels recede are in fact functioning as if the water level has been reduced. *Despite taking place on Solstheim, Nchardak made no appearance in it, because it was submerged at that time. *At least three chests can be found around the outer area of the city, two small ones among rubble, and a medium-sized one underwater. *After "The Path of Knowledge" has been completed, Nchardak will no longer be accessible, unless the Dragonborn took one of the Control Cubes before leaving during "The Gardener of Men." This can also render it impossible to retrieve the Kagrumez Resonance Gem in the Nchardak Aqueduct area if it was not grabbed beforehand while in there during the quest and the Dragonborn left before grabbing one of the Control Cubes to leave the area unlocked. Appearances * de:Nchardak es:Nchardak ru:Нчардак fr:Nchardak